


Moonlight

by Littlem00nster



Category: YiZhan, Yizhan AU, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alpha Wang Yi Bo, Alternate Universe - Werecreatures, BJYX | Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean is Real, Background Relationships, Boys Being Boys, Boys In Love, Can be dark, Chaotic Plot, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, No Beta, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Sorry Not Sorry, Vampires, Werewolves, background wangxian - Freeform, but it's mostly whipped puppy Yibo and his pretty vampire crush, history likes to repeat, vampire!XiaoZhan, werewolf!Yibo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27356911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlem00nster/pseuds/Littlem00nster
Summary: A story about love in the moonlight, a stubborn werewolf, a beautiful vampire, and witches, hunters, and elves in the background.When history repeats itself, and the descendants of legends are again forced to fight evil.And Wang Yibo only wants to ask the pretty vampire out and run away from problems.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean, Wang Yibo/Xiao Zhan, Xiao Zhan & Wang Yibo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to my new Yizhan AU.   
> This story is still not completed. I can't promise regular updates because I have a lot of projects on my uni. But I will try my best.   
> I hope you will enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing this story. English isn't my first language so I apologize for the mistakes.  
> November started so stay warm and healthy!  
> Enjoy!

"It was abnormal."

"Everything was in blood.."

"They broke all their bones; they didn't look like humans anymore..."

"I can't imagine who..."

"We need to kill those monsters!"

"Vampires are the biggest assholes and..."

The voices were mixing and blending, all of the words full of pain, terror, and hate. It wasn't unusual that people were very emotional, reckless, especially when the fear was slowly slipping into their blood and sinking in their heads. The bloody gossips were very descriptive, and just a little thought that it could be them was mortifying. Wang Yibo looked around him with dark, tired eyes. A group of adult men and women were sitting and standing around the big table. All of them talked and whispered, being more emotional and anxious than at any time before. It was the first time when Yibo could see the elders nervousness; their scared features were betraying their fears. And he could understand them, he was afraid too. But not because of vampires and their shit, but afraid of the growing terror in their hearts.

It was the first time since he became an Alpha whose race got attacked by a strange enemy. He knew that he would have to fight for his people's safety one day, but he didn't suspect that to happen so suddenly and  _ now _ . He was still young, and even if the elders and the pack respected him, they all knew his age. A twenty-two years old Alpha with a big, legendary pack like his wasn't a typical situation. In a normal position, Yibo would become their Alpha at his thirty birthday, but fate was cruel. Yibo swallowed, trying not to think about his parents and refocusing on the current problem.

And it was a  _ fucking  _ big problem.

"Calm down, everyone, calm down," Wang Han stood up from his chair on the right side of Yibo, raising a hand to get people's attention. Like always, they followed his instructions, taking their seats back and silencing. The heads snapped in their direction, where Yibo was sitting at the top of the table. Wang Hen nodded with satisfaction, leaning down on his chair and looking at Yibo with a small smile, encouraging him to start a good meeting topic. 

"First of all, I know that... I know that we...", Yibo stuttered a little, licking his dry lips and avoiding people's gazes. He put his hands on the table, eyeing his fingers and the envelope which he was holding with uneasy disgust, "we all want revenge. Jin Clan is our ally for ages, like not centuries. But they are also our friends, and the attack on them was... painful. We all have our friends, and even families, in the Lanling. The news was so sudden and... brutal. I am sorry for your loss."

Yibo looked up, catching their regretful, hurt, and scared faces. He gave himself a time when he could capture all of their gazes, showing them his own grief and respect to dead mates. The blend of the leading emotion like anger, pain, and sorrow was tangled so strong that perhaps their names ought to be tweaked to reveal the growing affront's true origins. The aura in the room became heavier, slowly covering them in a cold, threatening embrace. And he still had to tell them that the next weeks were going to be even worse.

"This attack is also a warning for us. Lanling was known as a good, protected, and safe place.  ** Now ** , we know the truth. So... it's a warning for us to prepare... we have to prepare and be ready when they come for  ** us ** . Lanling was just the beginning. We can be next...", Yibo kept his face impassive and steady, but his heart started beating faster when he tapped the envelope with a finger, "The Council sent the new statement and instructions for all Clans."

As he predicted, the whispers and hushed gasps rose again. He watched them, patiently letting their emotions to flow once again. The Council was rarely making new statements or involving themselves in problems of their world or Clans. Sometimes they were more like the old legend, the myth than the real spirits who were chosen to stable the harmony between races.

After the War of Five, all the races agreed to originate the Council. The one representative member of the race was chosen once in the hundred years. When the issues between nations were growing big, they were always finding the final solution, and all of them had to follow the regulations. The werewolves, the vampires, the witches, the hunters, and the elves. Five significant spaces found harmony with the help of the Council. They had their territories, their cultures, their rules, and the leaders.

Yibo was a werewolf, the pure-blood one with old family history. The Lan Clan was as ancient as the world, living peacefully on the mountains of Gusu. They learned how to keep living with modern technology without any more significant problems. The world was changing, the humans were discovering new items, and the underworld creatures had to keep going with them. Wang Yibo was attending school with humans and currently living in Beijing in a lovely, modern flat. No one would suspect that this handsome, young man was also an Alpha of the prominent Clan. Yibo was always going to Gusu at the weekends, finding freedom and joy in the mountains where humans couldn't see anything abnormal. After his father's death, he had to change a lot in his life. One night, he became the Alpha, and he had to spend more time with his people. After one challenging year, he managed to find balance. He still lived in Beijing, sharing his time between the ordinary world and the werewolf's one. 

But now, he had to prepare for the changes. He couldn't just leave his pack when the new wave of problems was coming. It started one year ago when the Clan of witches was attacked and turned into the city of the dust. The attacks were repeating, slowly the smaller groups of every space were disappearing. And after months, always found dead. No one survived. They had no witness who could report  _ what  _ exactly attacked them. And  _ why _ .

The Council needed a year to come with the fucking  _ letter,  _ which was supposed to help them. Fucking jokes.

"The Council decided to send the representations of Five for investigation. The Lan Clan was chosen to be included. We will have to host others for a few weeks.", Yibo swallowed the bitter words, preparing himself for stronger reactions, "the others will come here in the next week. We will talk about the situation, exchange opinions, and ideas on how to... protect all of us."

"Representations of Five?" Li Jian - Wenhan's father - frowned with confusion, eyeing the letter with a dead glare, "they want us to host vampires here?"

"The victims of attacks were always found without a dot of blood. We all know that's those bloodsuckers' work!" Ella Chen nodded with a furious expression, hitting the table with her fist.

"Why do we have to host  _ vampires _ ? I understand the witches or fucking hunters, but why vampires? Aren't they always hiding from problems? Why do they want to be involved this time?" the next dissatisfied person bellowed with anger, getting the approval of the rest. Yibo sucked on his bottom lip, watching how more and more wolves were sputtering and cursing at this idea.

And he understood them. He also wanted to whine and complain because the vision of hosting others was a terrible one. He would prefer to spend a lovely weekend on his own, or maybe with his brothers. They would drink and dance and play video games. Yibo would kick their asses and peacefully went to his bed. But fate was cruel again, and his sweet dreams had to be just fantasies. 

He was their Alpha, he had to become the leader.

"Be quiet. It's the Council's decision. We will follow their lead and offer our help to the investigation. Even if we have to host others.", Yibo used the power of his inner wolf, silencing the whole room in one second, "and we will do it like professionals. No arguments, no cursing, no fighting."

All the wolves nodded, looking down with respect when he stood up. Yibo glanced at Wang Han, who sent him a proud, little smile. Then he thanked them for coming, ending the meeting. He waited for them to leave before he followed, closing the doors of Hanshi. The pack's panels' main building was a beautiful one, with old decorations and old wood. Yibo liked it, mostly, but tonight the old building gave him heavy air to deal with it. How many times did members of Lan Clan meet in this building to discuss battle plans? How many secrets, secrets, and promises have these walls heard? How many of his ancestors spent hours inside and led their people to dull, tedious meetings?

Wang Yibo walked through the Cloud Recesses, trying to calm the chaos of his mind with the fresh, cold air. The evening fog was slowly approaching the fields, covering the buildings with a mystic veil of nostalgia. He made his way around the main path, recovering after long, last hours. The young Alpha couldn't imagine hosting other spaces here, in their sanctuary. Their home. Should he send kids away? And their mothers? Maybe he should keep only the warriors and strong men to keep their family safe and under control. What about the guests' rooms? Should he prepare blood for vampires? No fucking way. No blood drinking in his home, no way. 

"Here, he is. Our alpha king," Yibo snapped his head with a quiet growl when Wenhan's voice managed to save him from the dilemmas about the future. 

"You look horrible, didi," Sungjoo added his kind words, looking at Yibo with worried eyes. His friends were sitting on the stairs to Jingshi, Yibo's home, apparently waiting for him. Wenhan made a place for him between himself and Seungyeon, who was holding the bottle of beer. 

"You wouldn't look better after hours of long and difficult discussions," Yibo snarked, sitting down and taking a beer for himself from Yixuan, who grinned at him with comfort. Yixuan was the best.

"You look more like pouty pup than alpha, actually"  _ ah _ , so Yixuan was the worst. Yibo sent his gege an annoyed look, taking a deep sip of the alcohol and trying to remind himself why he even needed his friends. They were useless.

"So spill tea, didi," Wenhan nudged him with an elbow, impatiently wiggling on his spot. Of course, they were here for gossips. And Yibo almost believed that they just wanted to be sure that their didi survived these hours of tortures. Jokes on him.

"The  _ others  _ are coming here," he summered the news as short as he could because they wanted to know this, not their Clan's reports of lessons, cultivation, or numbers of hunts for a future month. 

"Others? Here? In our Cloud Recesses?", Yixuan raised his brows, shooting him a disbelief glare, "like witches?"

"All of them.", Yibo corrected him with a cold voice, watching how confusion and skepticism were slowly appearing on his brothers' faces. Yixuan kept raising his brows, Wenhan opened his mouth, and Sungjoo just glared at him with shock. 

"Bloodsuckers too?", Seungyeon recovered first, asking him loud the thing which rest was wondering. Yibo only nodded, not having the energy to start a new discussion with his brothers. 

"When?", Sungjoo prompted him with the next question, hugging his legs and putting a chin on the knee. His eyes focused on Yibo, lighting a little brighter than usual. It betrayed his emotions, light in the eyes showing his inner wolf anger and dissatisfaction.

"In the next week. It's the Council's decision", Yibo sighed, sucking on his bottom lip. With them, with Yixuan, Sungjoo, Wenhan, and Seungyeon, he could finally show his own distress and anxiety. They were his brothers, his the closest betas. The moon-brothers who were growing up with him, teaching with him, and learning their own destinations. And their fate was to protect the Alpha of Lan Clan. Actually, they were allowed to join the meetings, but these lazy asses decided to pass this account. They attended one session, but after all, Wenhan cried about his father's strict reprimand that his son was more focused on his phone than the discussion. Sungjoo almost hit the table with his head when the idea of the short nap was more attractive than reports. Seungyeon and Yixuan played stupid games on their notates, and Yibo was only more distracted than ever. 

That's why they all agreed that for now, only Yibo as Alpha had to attend meetings, and the rest will wait for him and listen to his rants for hours.

"That's cool," Seungyeon decided after a few minutes of silence when boys were dealing with the news in their minds. Few eyes focused on the boy who shrugged with a smirk, "what? I've never seen  _ others  _ in one place. It's going to be crazy, right?"

Yeah, Yibo just had hope that all of them will survive these  _ crazy _ next weeks.

☾

The Cloud Recesses were one of the oldest locations of any Clan of any space. The legends said that the first werewolves were born and cultivated their magic here. The residence of the Lan Clan was located on the high mountain, outside of Gusu city. Humans couldn't find the town and the hill because of Fog - the magic one which was keeping their minds blind to occultism. Also, other spaces couldn't just appear in their home without intimation. Long stairs were leading their only one path to the gates of the Cloud Recesses. Their patrols always had time to inform guards, and guards could inform the bevy of elders or Sect Leader. 

The visitors were coming to the Cloud Recesses all day. The beginning of the meeting and the main dinner to welcome their guests were planned late at night. When the bloodsuckers would be able to come and join them under the night sky. Yibo still had time to rent to his friends about the next weeks, hard hours of discussions, and his responsibility to be a good leader and Alpha. It meant that he had to keep his own harsh opinions to himself, trying to be patient and calm. 

_ Fucking  _ Council and  _ fucking  _ bloodsuckers.

The first visitors came in the early morning. Yibo was still sleeping when one of the younger disciples knocked on his doors and informed about their arrival. The truth was that Yibo didn't have to welcome them now, he was a Sect Leader of Lan Clan and the Alpha, and he could appear later. Just at the beginning of the meeting to officially welcome them in his home. But Yibo was curious, so he made the current guards inform him about the situation. He didn't plan to talk with them or even come close to guests, but he wanted to see them.

Coming so early in the morning could be only an excellent idea for elves. They were known as space who didn't really care about the time and regular routine. They were living in deep forests, hidden from the world and people's eyes. Yibo heard about the cities in the treetops, where they build their homes and beautiful creations. In his life, he saw only one elf when he was younger, so he was curious if he remembered their cold, distant aura much.

The group of five elves was still standing close to the main gates. Yibo smiled when he noticed Wang Han and Da Zhangwei, who were chosen as the welcomers by Yibo. Elves were beautiful but in a very cool way. They all were very tall and slim, reminding him of the trees. All of them had long hair with shiny ornaments. They were wearing bright, light clothes without any decorations. Like fucking monks. Elves were a very mysterious space, they didn't involve themselves in any wars or conflicts. They rarely attended meetings of leaders, keeping themselves in the distance. Yibo knew that they were attached to the Earth more than any space. They were known as almost immortals with long-life spans and calm nature. Sometimes people gossiped that they lost their spell abilities, giving them up to bond more with nature and cultivate their minds and bodies. Monks.

Wang Han and Da Zhangwei kept their kind smiles on their faces, ignoring their guests' plain and emotionless features. They took them to the guests' rooms of one of the chosen buildings. They didn't come out later.

The next group arrived a few hours later - when ordinary people were already after breakfasts - were hunters. Five, black-clothed people were standing straight like soldiers. Yibo's inner wolf shuddered at their sight, but Yibo himself wasn't upset. Werewolves and hunters had a crazy little story, but they had one thing in common after all. They all hated vampires. A few centuries ago, they fought on one side against the bloodsuckers. After those battles, they stayed as allies more than the enemies. Hunters also closed themselves in their rooms, not putting their noses outside. They were a dangerous ally, not really trusted friends. Hunters were born with more robust bodies; they were fast and firm warriors. They were still more like humans, but they had extensive knowledge about others. They knew how to kill them.

The witches came later, like a summer breeze. Five, youthful people went through the gates with careful but friendly smiles. The witches were beautiful in their simplicity. They were also wearing regular, modern clothes, and Yibo really appreciated it. He wasn't in the mood to wear his official robes. The witches were a tender society but, in a subtle way, very deadly. Their powers were connected to the elements and nature, but Yibo didn't know too much about their capabilities. They preferred to keep it to themselves. The witches talked with his brothers, smiling at everyone when they were lead to their rooms. Wang Han warned him that they asked for permission to wander around before the official meeting. Yibo agreed to let them walk around the main path, far enough from wolves' homes and on the spot where they were still visible for guards. 

The vampires would arrive later, in the middle of the night. The sun wasn't their friend, so they preferred to wait for midnight. Losers. 

Wang Yibo was still in his casual clothes, wearing his old sweatpants and washed shirt. He was walking close to the walls when he felt a familiar tug. Someone crossed the gates without a clan's token. His inner wolf growled with the warning when he quickened his steps. For a moment, he was able to believe that attackers came for them. To kill and destroy his family and home. His eyes flashed with rage when his mind started whirling with images of mysterious enemies. 

But he didn't spot a creepy monster from the stories. He didn't see an army of brutal killers. He also couldn't notice his guards, and the annoyance at his people changed into anger. He understood that his disciples knew about the long break between the last arrival of witches to vampires, but they should have kept their spots. If they didn't leave the gates, the unexpected visitor wouldn't appear without any warning.

Yibo squeezed his fists, looking around to find an intruder, spotting him immediately. The tall figure of the young man was standing alone next to the Wall of Rules. He could see long legs and slim waist from behind, but when the guy turned his head to look at him, Yibo stopped in his place.

He was beautiful. Every part of his face was perfect, and Yibo had to blink a few times to check if he wasn't dreaming. His hair was midnight black and looked so soft and silk that Yibo's fingers curled in the desire to touch it. His eyes were dark brown, framed by long and dark eyelashes and elegant brows. The guy has prominent cheekbones and a well-defined chin and nose, looking like a fucking masterpiece. His lips were pink, curving into a shy smile under Yibo's intense gaze. And he needed to remind himself that he's angry. Angry. And he was annoyed.

_ Fuck _ . 

"Hi," even his voice was deep and melodic like the softest music which Yibo heard. And immediately wanted to listen to him again.

"Hi," he managed to use his tongue, licking his suddenly dry lips and carefully taking a few steps forward. Was he one of the witches? Or maybe an elf? Partly, Yibo wanted to sniff to check if his scent would tell him what he was.  _ Who  _ he was. But this idea seemed rude and inappropriate, so he just clenched his teeth and shrugged these thoughts away.

"It's a lot of them," the man ducked his head towards the Wall, looking incredibly fascinated by almost six thousand old rules, "I heard about them but didn't imagine it like that."

"Yeah," Yibo casually nodded, turning his attention towards the Wall and looking up and down through words which he remembered better than any other words, "we don't really follow them anymore."

"I can understand you," the guy chuckled, and if it wasn't the most stunning sound... Yibo took a deep breath to calm himself down, but then he inhaled a pleasant smell of cologne and lotus. His eyes lit up when his inner wolf tried to sniff more, liking this delicious smell more than it was necessary. It was odd, but since his eyes met this kind gaze, his instincts calmed down, and Yibo relaxed. Probably for the first time in his life, he felt right around the stranger. And it was fucking terrifying him.

"You shouldn't leave the gates. Our visitors would get tokens after the official ceremony. Still, before the bloodsuck- the vampires would arrive, we would suggest staying inside", Yibo slapped himself in his mind, begging all the gods to have mercy on him. He had hope that this witch/elf wasn't a fan of fucking vampires. 

"Do you think that they want to start a fight?" the guys asked him, moving his dark-brown orbs on Yibo with curiosity. He looked so innocently fascinated that Wang Yibo just wanted to protect this tall, slim man and guard him. His fingers were curled around the dark flute, and the boy was swirling it around, toying with the instrument. He wasn't paying it attention, casually waving his hand with a curious face. It was cute and adorable. And it was fucking terrifying him x2.

"I- I d..do..don't know," he stuttered, squeezing his fists again and looking away from the man and his beautiful eyes. If the man had a flute, it could mean that he was a witch or an elf. But Yibo couldn't understand how he could ignore him before. Yibo was sure that he had to notice a face like this; he wasn't blind, "they- they can be cunning."

"Ah, cunning and plotting blood drinkers," the owner of the piercing gaze chuckled again, turning towards Yibo, who kept his look away, "it's a little... sad, don't you think? Why would the vampires spend their free time on plotting and cunning instead of living their lives? Do the werewolves spend their all days on four paws, running around and knotting? And what about witches? Do they spend days creating new, scary spells? Cursing people? Making poisons?" the guest shook his head, putting his free hand into pockets of his pants and shrugging, "isn't it sad? That after so many years... centuries... we are all so... intolerant and suspicious towards each other?"

Wang Yibo couldn't stop himself from peeking at the man who kept his intense but kind gaze on him. They watched each other for a while, just observing and looking in their eyes. The flute was swirling between the boy's fingers again, which was calming his owner. His orbs were stunning and hypnotic, making werewolf feel safe and uneasy at the same moment. 

The guy had a very... unique opinion. Wang Yibo could imagine the reactions of his Clan at the idea of befriending others. Especially the vampires. They had a lot of rules on the Wall about evil and the others. Befriending evil was wrong. Yibo was glad that the old rules weren't obligate as much as they were before. But a lot of members of the Gusu Clan still treated them seriously. He could understand this guy and his dreamy vision of unison and peace. Sometimes he tried to imagine the world with them living peacefully and civilly with each other. He was always curious about different people of the underworld. But the old members of each Clan remembered the issues with elders of different species, sharing their hate towards each other with every new generation. Yibo's family was always calm and tolerant, stable in their middle of fights. The Lan's heirs never involved in hateful relations, standing too high to take it seriously. 

"Did you meet them?", Yibo didn't like the topic, and he knew that he should scold the witch and take him back to their pavilion, but he didn't want to end their small talk. Was he really a witch? Gossips said that witches could use music for their magic, but he saw all of them. Maybe witches had one person more in their group, and the boy was late? He didn't even get this man's name. And he wanted to.

"Vampires? Yes, a lot", the beautiful boy chuckled again, tilting his head and raising his eyebrows at Yibo with amusement and skepticism. He looked at Yibo as he should get a joke which wasn't spoken, "but I didn't really meet a werewolf before. My family was always scared of you."

"Are you scared now?" the soft question left his lips, and Yibo kept air in his lungs to calm his heart. The pretty eyes didn't leave him for even a second, and Yibo wasn't ready for the next smile he received. The boy's lips lifted upward, revealing cute dimples in his cheeks. The way his white teeth are perfectly aligned. His smile reflected his joy. This smile was a real ray of sunshine, and Yibo was burning in it.

"I am not scared now," the boy admitted with glee in his eyes, tilting his head and taping a flute on his chin, "I got lucky to meet you as my first werewolf, I guess. You don't try to bite my head off."

"Am I your first, ge?", Yibo blurted before his brain turned on again, feeling how his ears changed into red. Fuck, welcome in his world. He totally ignores the rest of man's words, focusing on this part. The awkward Alpha and his clumsy flirty attacks on his awkward guest. What the fuck was wrong with him?

"Yes, I think you can be my first," the man smiled, and if his previous smiles were bright, this one would make a sun ashamed. His eyes changed into crescents, and he laughed, blessing Yibo with the view of his pretty, happy features, "it's an unexpected beginning."

"Maybe you'd prefer to learn more about us than about old rules, ge," Wang Yibo easily smiled back, pushing his hands into pockets of his hood, "the rules are boring. And I am a living example of werewolf if you want to study my race."

"I think that your ancestors would be dissatisfied with this opinion," the handsome man shook his head with a soft smile on his face, "The Lans were ready to die for their rules."

"True. But some of these rules are really strict. I can't ask young kids to follow them and stop them from tasting... life. Life without living is just an empty existing.", Yibo sighed, turning away from the words on the Wall and stepping closer to his guest, "we are more open and tolerant now."

"Sounds good," the boy nodded, keeping eyes on Yibo with unasked questions, but the man pressed his lips, not daring to speak his mind out. His attention was stolen when someone appeared behind the Alpha. One of the witches was walking towards them with a wild grin and happy eyes.

"A-Zhan! You are here!" the girl stepped between them, wrapping arms around the tall man and squeezing him tightly. The pretty boy puffed with a dramatic astonishment, letting the witch hold him in her embrace. 

"Did you miss me so much, jie?" the man smiled sheepishly at Yibo, hugging his sister back. His arms crowded around the petit girl, making her chuckle. She let him go after a few moments, reaching up to his face and squeezing his cheeks. Wang Yibo had to seal his lips to not snort with amusement at their antics. The pretty boy pouted like a real kid, trying to push her hands away from his face. When their eyes connected, Yibo raised his eyebrow, making the boy a little flustered.

"Ah, I am so happy that you are here, A-Zhan! You didn't visit us in the last few months. I was so worried," the girl seemed genuinely concerned, caressing her brother's arms and fussing like the real older sister. Just then, when she noticed that her brother's eyes were sliding at the figure next to her, she quickly bowed towards Yibo, "Oh, I am sorry, Sect Leader. I hope my brother didn't disturb you."

" _ Sect Leader _ ?" the boy blinked a few times, looking at Yibo with even bigger eyes and a more intense gaze. Yibo tensed under his attention, but he didn't notice the typical judgmental or doubt, just pure wonder and fascination. 

"I-," Yibo tried to stop this weird plot twist, looking between siblings who shared a look between each other. He didn't want him to call him so official. He didn't really care about the girl, but this boy was... different. His wolf groaned inside, annoyed with Yibo's problem to find the right words. He wanted to calm them, to share the next smile with a pretty guy and discuss anything. But not to end this fresh beginning of an exciting friendship with his stupid title. 

"A-jie! Ge! Come here!", Yibo gritted his teeth when another person decided to disturb them. Few meters away from them was standing the young boy with a sharp jawline and bright eyes, waving at his siblings with enthusiasm. The witch bowed once again towards Yibo, muttering excuses before running towards her second brother.

"Screaming and running is forbidden.", Yibo mumbled with irritation, snapping his head when the tall man giggled again, "what?"

"You don't follow the rules, right, Sect Leader?" the witch wriggled his brows with a playful smirk before bowing like his sister, and without waiting for a response, he joined his siblings. Yibo watched his back, feeling anger again but towards himself. He just wanted to get this man's attention for a little longer. He wanted him to ask these questions, to chuckle at his words and...

Yibo was tired of this shit. It didn't start yet, but he's really done with it. 

☾

The evening came, and with the evening, vampires arrived. Wang Yibo was standing in front of representative groups. Behind his back, he had his people. Everyone was quietly talking with their companies, standing with their friends, and waiting for the beginning. It was an official ceremony to welcome their guests, but none wore their official robes. Everyone stayed in their casual clothes, looking around with curious expressions. The Hunters on the left with their focus features, then elves with their calm faces. Between elves and the witches was a space for the vampires. All of the eyes wandered around, sneaking glances at other species. 

Yibo's ears caught the sound of the guards next to the gates. Quiet murmurs before they let their guests walk in. Yibo straightened his back, putting hands behind his back and trying to look composed and unaffected. His attention was sliding towards the tall man standing close to the witches, bickering noiselessly with siblings and sometimes chuckling. This sound was distracting Yibo before when his orbs were following the bright man and his enthusiastic expressions. But now, the man smiled at the witches, patting his siblings' arms before stepping back. Wang Yibo suppressed the frown and confusion when the pretty man stood in the empty space between elves and the witches who didn't look surprised. Before Yibo or any of his people had a chance to say or comment on it, the vampires joined them.

They were lead by the girl who wore a red dress. Her skin was pale like a moon, looking soft and smooth. Her lips were ruby like a rose's petals, not moving upwards when she noticed the witches' brother. Her eyes were dark, looking almost black, and Yibo caught the flash of irritation in her gaze. His instincts were alerted like never before. His heart started beating faster, and he had to take a deep breath to stop his hands from shaking. The weird smell, not the ugly one like in the gossips but also not the delicious one of vampires, made his head dizzy. His inner wolf wanted to fight, to kick the killers out from his home. But Yibo was a Sect Leader, and The Council made their wish clear. That's why he kept his mind clear, standing like a statue and not letting anyone flinch with annoyance towards their guests.

The pale woman stopped next to the handsome boy, not looking at him even once. She just stood a few inches away from him with a scowl on her face. Behind her, Yibo noticed a beautiful boy with an ethereal complexion. He almost looked like a girl with his long, black hair and gentle, delicate features. His lips turned into a polite smile when he stopped walking, standing there like an angel of darkness. Next to the beautiful guy stopped the next man with sharp eyes who looked as dissatisfied with his situation as Yibo felt. The last one who arrived looked like a teenager. He was paler than others with black eyes and messy hair. He looked like an innocent child when he tried to hide behind the group. Four vampires. Plus, the handsome boy who turned his head and looked directly at him with a bashful smile.

"Welcome to the Cloud Recesses. The Lan Clan of Gusu is honored to guest the representative group of Five. We hope for a fruitful collaboration and productive investigation.", Yibo was proud that his voice didn't shake, focusing his attention on the boy with the most beautiful smile. The warm brown orbs were concentrated on him, and the man sent him a cheerful grin, supporting him silently. What was weirder? That it calmed Yibo's nerves, and he had to remind himself that's not the time for an exchange of smirks with a fucking  _ vampire _ .

"These times are hard and brutal for all of us. I promise to protect you on my territory.", Yibo squeezed his hands behind his back, looking at the calm faces in front of him before he crossed his gaze with the vampire, "There are no strangers here, only friends we are yet to meet.", he ended with a short nod. He could feel surprised looks from his people on his back and proud ones from the Han-ge. He moved his hands, bowing with a natural grace and waiting for others to exchange bows.

When all of them stood up again, Yibo found himself looking at the pretty vampire once again. The man smiled, sending him his blinding grin.

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad as Yibo supposed.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are like sweet pats for my muse! <3


End file.
